


Hands Not To Yourself

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, PWP, Ruby with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Arriving home Ruby finds something very nice waiting for her.





	Hands Not To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, this time Em/Ruby, so a change up! A good ship too, whatever its called (blood mint? gemstones?). Anyway its pretty basic, Ruby with a dick so there's that, otherwise nothing to be wary of. Without further ado, enjoy!

 Ruby hummed a bit to herself as she unlocked the door, heading into her home. Spinning her keys around her finger she tossed them to the left just after walking in and they hit the wall next to the hook and fell to the floor. "One of these days I'm gonna get that and it's gonna be super cool." She says as she beds down and picks them up, putting them on the hook. She points at it and glares. "One of these days."

Moving on she heads into the kitchen and sets some bags down. "I'm home." She called out. 

"Up here." Emerald's voice carries down the stairs. 

Ruby leaves the bags and makes her way up the stairs, undoing her cloak as she did. Finding the bedroom she opened the door and steps in, tossing her cloak onto a rack nearby, where it caught. Before she could compliment herself on landing this one she was distracted as she saw Emerald standing in front of a mirror, doing her hair while wearing nothing but a towel. "Wow." She says. 

"Hello Ruby." She says, looking at her in the mirror. "There should still be plenty of hot water if you'd like a shower too." 

"No uh, I'm good." Ruby says as she keeps staring. 

Emerald continues brushing her hair as she looks in the mirror, and gives a small smirk to herself as Ruby watches. Reaching over to set the brush down she brushes her hand against the towel in a way that causes it to undo itself and fall to the floor; completely accidentally of course. Hearing Ruby give a small whimper as she bites her lip makes it plenty worth it. She turns to look at her. "So are you just going to stand there or-"

She's cut off as a flurry of rose petals flies around the room and Ruby is in front of her, already kissing her eagerly. 

"Just couldn't, mmm, couldn't wait huh?" She asks, returning the kisses as she puts her arms around her. 

"Couldn't help myself." Ruby says and kisses her deeply for a moment. "You're just so beautiful." She puts her hands on Emerald's side and runs them down to her hips. Her thumb finds a spot, a scar she'd gotten from Salem for siding with them instead of her. She wraps one arm around her then, pulling her closer. 

"We can move this to the bed if you want to keep going, you know?" Emerald says. 

"Ohh, yes please." Ruby says. She steps back and raises one foot to begin undoing her boots. As she does Emerald turns and walks over to the bed and Ruby nearly falls over, getting distracted watching her. 

"You've really got huntress grace don't you?" 

"I was distracted by a gorgeous woman. It happens." She says as she pulls her boots off and tosses them aside. Jumping on the bed it bounces a bit as she crawls over Emerald and kisses her again eagerly. As she does Emerald's hands find their way to her corset and begin to undo it. Once its loosened she breaks the kiss and reaches down to her skirt, pulling the whole thing off in one motion, leaving her in just her underwear; a red bra with black trim and a pair of black panties with red trim and a noticeable bulge.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself." Emerald says with a grin. 

"Well duh." Ruby says and kisses her again, beginning to move down her body. "You're. Just. So. Beautiful." She says as she kisses her neck, and down to her chest. She runs her hands over Emerald's stomach and up to her chest as well, beginning to massage her breast with one hand as she sucked on the other, her tongue swirling and flicking over her nipple. 

"Oh, Ruby." She lets out a soft moan through a grin as she puts one hand on Ruby's head, fingers in her hair. 

After a moment Ruby switches, kissing her way over to her other breast before giving it the same treatment. After she felt she'd done enough there she begins to kiss her way down then, taking her time moving over Emerald's stomach, her hands running all over her body as well. She trails down, farther and farther, moving slowly to appreciate every inch of the woman below her. 

As she began to reach between her legs she instead trailed to the side, lifting Emerald's leg with one hand as she began to kiss her way down it. "I just want to kiss every inch of you." She says. 

"There's just one part I'd like you to kiss right now." Emerald says. 

"Oh yeah, I’m totally gonna be kissing there a lot." Ruby smirks up at her as she turns to her other leg, beginning to kiss her way up it. She was still taking her time, lavishing attention all over her, but now with a bit more purpose as she moved towards where she knew Emerald wanted it the most. 

As she did she put her hands on Emerald's thighs, pushing them apart a little as she got closer. She found her already a bit wet as she reached her place, sliding her hands under her legs to hook them over her shoulders as she leaned in and gave a long slow lick over her slit that brought a wonderful moan from Emerald's lips. 

Grinning at that she gives slow kisses mixed with long, easy licks of her tongue. She wasn't in a rush and wanted to make sure Emerald enjoyed herself thoroughly. The feeling of a hand moving to her hair and Emerald rolling her hips into her with a slight groan told her she was doing her job well. 

"Ruby please." Emerald says and tightens her grip in her hair a bit. 

Ruby doesn't need words to respond, simply giving her what it was she wanted. She stopped with the slow teasing and picked up her pace, her lips and tongue working her over more. Her grip on Emerald's thighs tightened a bit and she gave a soft moan at the taste of her on her tongue. She could feel in the way her muscles moved that Emerald was getting close, having enough experience to pick up on the signs.  


Moving her hand to Emerald's clit she began to rub in small circles as she ate her eagerly. Emerald's moan was like music to her ears, and after a moment she moved, bringing her hand down and pushing two fingers into her as her lips and tongue took their place on her clit, circling around and flicking over it as she sucked on it a bit. She curled her fingers inside of her, finding the spot she knew was sensitive. 

"Oh Ruby!" Emerald cried out. That was all she could take, the combined effort pushing her over the edge. She tightened her grip as her heels dug into the bed, raising her hips up and pressing into Ruby's lips and hand, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she came. 

Ruby slowed down, helping ease her through it and prolong it. After she felt Emerald begin to settle down and relax she pulled back, licking her lips and wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She crawls up Emerald and kisses her deeply, her hands trailing over her body again as she felt her return the kiss. 

Emerald's hand slides down her side and then between her legs. "Someone's excited." She says into the kiss.   


"How could I not be?" 

"Let's take care of that then." She says and hooks her fingers into her panties, pushing them down a bit to free Ruby's shaft. 

Ruby pulls back then, moving to her knees and reaching behind herself. She undoes her bra and tosses it aside before pulling her panties completely off and tossing them as well. She's about to lean back in but Emerald rose up to meet her instead, kissing her and pushing her to the side and down so she ended up on her back. 

"I think I get a turn now." She says and kisses her deeply for a moment as she wraps her hand around Ruby's stiff member and begins to stroke it, causing her to moan into the kiss. Once she breaks it she then moves down to settle between her legs, leaning in to give a long lick up her shaft, flicking her tongue off the end and tasting the precum. She repeated it a couple times before circling her tongue around the head and taking a bit into her mouth. She presses her tongue to the base of Ruby's shaft as she begins to move her head up and down it, sucking on it lightly. 

"Oh Emerald..." Ruby lets out as a soft moan as she feels her lips and tongue against her. She was already worked up so she knew she wouldn't last long, but she hoped at least for a bit, cause she didn't want this to stop too soon. Reaching down she finds part of Emerald's hair and tucks it behind her ear as she looks down at her, causing her to look back up and meet her eyes for a moment before closing them and continuing with her work. 

She went a bit farther then, taking more into her mouth as she adjusted to having it there. It was far from her first time doing so, and while she wouldn't say Ruby was exceptionally large in size, it was enough to take a few moments to work her way up to getting most of it in. Once she did she continued moving up and down, twisting her head a bit as she did to add some variety as she went. She could hear in Ruby's moans and feel in the way she moved that she was already getting close, and didn't want to draw it out too much for her. 

Sure enough it wasn't long before Ruby felt the distinctive rush of what was about to happen. "Ahh, Em, I'm gonna..." She grits her teeth before she can finish and grips at the sheets below her. 

Emerald didn't stop at the warning, but did pull back just a bit and slowed down. It wasn't much of a warning though as she only had a moment before Ruby began to pulse and she felt and tasted her load shooting against her tongue. She continued to suck on her for a moment to help work her through it as she did. Once it passed she pulled off and swallowed, looking up at her. "So how was that?" 

"Awesome..." Ruby says, staring up at the ceiling and panting a bit. 

Emerald crawls up Ruby just as she had done to her a moment ago and kisses her softly on the lips, feeling Ruby return it. One hand moved to the back of her head and she felt the other on her hip. Her own hand stayed low on Ruby, gently stroking her shaft. "It must not have been too bad; looks like you're still ready to go. 

"I mean I've got the most beautiful woman ever naked and doing things to me. How could I not be?" Ruby says and deepens the kiss a bit. As she does she pushes lightly on Emerald's hip. 

Feeling the push Emerald allows herself to be rolled to the side, laying on her back once more as Ruby was on top of her again. She moved one hand to the back of Ruby's head, fingers in her hair, while the other rested on her back, holding her close. As she kissed her she let out a soft moan, feeling the length of Ruby's shaft grind against her wet slit. 

"Are you rea-"

"Yes." Emerald cut her off. "Very ready." 

"Right." Ruby says and pulls her hips back a bit, putting the head of her length to Emerald's slit and slowly pushing in as she also leans in and kisses her deeply. Eventually she breaks the kiss as she has all of herself buried inside of her, their hips pressed together. She moves her head down a bit to kiss her neck as one hand finds Emerald's chest, massaging it as she slowly pulls back again. With that she begins to set a slow but steady pace, back and forth. 

Ruby feels Emerald's hands tighten their grip just a bit and her hips begin to roll back against her own movements, a soft moan in her ear coming from her lips. She gradually begins to pick up the pace, increasing it ever so slightly with each push in and pull back. While she's in no rush, she'd been with Emerald enough to know the signs, to know when she'd want more, and was already on her way there before they even showed up.

"Oh gods, Ruby." Emerald moans out, clutching at her a bit more and breathing heavily, arching her back to press into her. 

Ruby responds to that with another kiss, deep and passionate and loving. She moans into it as well, her hand moving from Emerald's chest to the bed for support as their bodies pressed together and she rolled her hips with more speed, more force, building more each time. One of Emerald's legs moved, hooking over her back, helping her to adjust to just the right angle. When she did and the kiss broke it drew out a loud cry of pleasure from her. 

"I..." Another kiss, "Love..." And another. "You." 

"I love you... Too." Emerald says through the kisses, now clutching even tighter to her as they both breathed heavily, panting and sweating just a bit. "I'm getting... I'm almost..." 

"Me too." Ruby gasps a bit and grits her teeth as a groan slips through them. 

Emerald clings tightly to her. It’s only a few moment then before she feels it. With her hand on Ruby's head she pulls her in, kissing her deeply as she is pushed over the edge, her body tensing up in pleasure, her leg tightening around Ruby to pull her in even more and keep her there as she clenched up around her. 

Ruby wasn't far behind then. She was close already and holding back for her. Feeling Emerald tighten around her though she couldn't take it anymore. With a few hard and deep thrusts she buried herself completely in her, returning the kiss as she came hard deep inside of her. 

Eventually they both came down from their highs, Ruby's forehead resting on Emerald's as they both breathed heavily, attempting to catch their breath. Emerald let her leg fall away from Ruby but continued to hold her, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. "That was.... great." She says. 

"Yeah." Ruby nods. Then she slowly moves her hips back, pulling out as she began to soften. She fell to the side, now lying beside Emerald who rolled over to face her. "This wasn't what I expected when I got home. It was a great thing to come home to though." 

"Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself until after dinner?" Emerald chuckles.

"Not when you're looking so sexy." Ruby runs her hand up and down Emerald's side lightly, looking into her eyes with a smile. 

"I was just standing there in a towel." 

"You look sexy in everything you do." 

"So no you couldn't keep your hands to yourself then." 

"I like them better on you." 

Emerald rolls her eyes with a smile as well. "We still haven't eaten."

"I did."

"I meant dinner and you know it." 

"Nap first?" Ruby asks. 

"Sure." Emerald says and moves in closer, wrapping her arms around Ruby and feeling her do the same in return. It was easy to drift off to sleep then, worn out and held in her arms. She felt Ruby fall asleep quickly, and followed suit with a smile on her face, as comfortable as she could ever imagine being. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Hope you enjoyed it. If so please leave a comment. Seriously they mean A Ton. Also hit me up for a commission of your own. I'm on FF.net and Tumblr by the same name. Anyway thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
